


Day 18: Lazy Morning

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Days of NSFW, Day 18, Ficlet, M/M, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: kudos and comments are always appreciated





	Day 18: Lazy Morning

Steve wakes up at the same time he does every morning. It’s Sunday and a quick look out the window tells him that it is pouring rain. He stretches, suddenly fully aware that he’s still naked from the previous night and should really make his way to his own apartment and get a clean change of clothes, check his mail and water his plants, but--well, he’s here.

They’re here.

Tony is sprawled out across his half of the bed, a little bit crooked, one arm lying limp at his side and the other up high, laid across the pillow next to his cheek. He’s breathing deeply, a relaxed look on his face for once. The arc reactor is illuminating the otherwise gray room and is casting such beautiful light on Tony's face. Steve blushes as he takes a moment to look at him. 

_He’s so beautiful._

He leans over and lightly trails his finger across his defined cheekbone. He lies back down, turns onto his side, sliding back under the sheets, as close to his boyfriend’s naked body as he can manage. Not waking him up isn’t exactly in his thoughts, he knows if he doesn’t wake Tony now he’ll sleep all day. He presses kisses to any inch of his body, lingering on his lips. Tony stirs and kisses back softly.

“Ugh,” Tony groans from the corner of his mouth, eyes barely slitting open as he shifts in position. “Morning.”

 

Steve smiles softly and brushes a loose strand of hair from his face and feels his body warm over at how domestic this all is. Tony yawns sleepily and then rolls over onto his stomach, throwing an arm around Steve’s middle, shoving his face into his chest. 

“Good morning,” he murmurs, bringing one hand up to stroke through soft brown waves. “You are so handsome.” Steve says with a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

“Shut up,” Tony grumbles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with one hand, grinding the heel of his other palm into his temple, waking himself up bit by bit. “Don’t patronize me. I look like shit.”   
The sudden hit of self-awareness, of self-consciousness, seems to wash over him in a wave, soaking him to the bone, and Steve just rubs at his toned back, working his hand in circles but moving steadily downward toward his firm ass. 

 

He doesn’t look bad at all, that’s the thing; he looks like a goddamned vision, wrapped only in soft gray sheets as he pulls away. Tony sits up on his elbows, looking embarrassed, and Steve smiles fondly, looking at the dark red marks blooming on his neck and shoulders in the cloudy morning light.

“Hm,” Steve mumbles, taking his hand back, running it along his own thigh beneath the sheets, up to where his cock is trying to decide whether or not it’s interested, bordering on yes. 

“I won’t patronize you.” And he sees Tony’s face fall before he leans back in and presses a hot kiss to his pale throat, scraping teeth across the bruised skin that already feels tender to the tip of his tongue. He feels Tony squirm, pressing his body into Steve’s as much as he possibly can. Steve grabs his hips firmly, holding him still.

The heater kicks on from across the room, and Steve decides it’s probably too warm to stay pressed together under the sheets. He yanks them away, turning over to straddle Tony more completely, his knees bracketing his slim hips as he presses him back against the pile of pillows. He hears Tony inhale sharply, smiles with amusement. 

“What’s gotten into you? You’re never this dominant.” Tony gasps as Steve grinds down. God help him; this is his favorite image, this beautiful man laid out like this for him. For him. 

“Shh,” Steve whispers against his lips. “Let me take care of you.” Steve continues to tease, stroking his hands down Tony’s chest, lips nipping at his lips and neck. He feels Tony start to flinch when his hands trace his abs, but he tightens his grip slightly, just enough, and kisses him hard on the jaw and then the shoulder before dragging his mouth down to where his fingers are splayed across his stomach and presses warm kisses into the skin.

“Well shit, don’t let me stop you.” he says, looking up with lips quirking into a smile. Tony’s eyes slide shut again as Steve’s lips attack his body.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
